


Dark and Sweet Indulgences

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Plug, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dominatrix, Domme, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Male Submissve, NSFW, Oral Sex, Restraints, Spanking, Squirting, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Biology/Zoology teacher, Ms.Viper, is asked out on a dinner date by one shy Mr.Hiddleston, the newest English teacher from London. The date is seemingly innocent enough until Mr.Hiddleston requests an interesting proposition from Ms.Viper and she is all too happy to oblige his request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Sweet Indulgences

Mr.Hiddleston was a new teacher at the high school that had just moved from London a few years ago to teach English to freshmen. Why he chose a school down here in Alabama where nearly everyone’s accent is atrocious compared to his eloquent tongue, I’ll never understand. Many of my fellow female staff members (and a few male teachers, even) fawned and ogled over him, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think he was an absolute doll. He was tall, had the waviest dark blonde hair with subtle curls, clean shaven, strong jawline, and wore glasses that seemed to magnify his brilliant baby blue eyes. He was somewhat shy around others and usually kept to himself in the staff break room, reading miscellaneous literature. I assumed he wasn’t married since I saw no ring on his finger but he never spoke of any significant others, so I almost felt bad for him, being over seas, away from friends & family, and probably lonely.  
I can’t say I’m unfamiliar with the single situation myself. When I’m not teaching Biology and Zoology at school, I go home to my two serpents & one canine companion, and live alone in a small apartment and I’m generally a shut in, by nature. Other teachers try to invite me out to social outings, and while I appreciate their generous offerings, I just didn’t care for crowds, much less being around co-workers I couldn’t stand…

It was a Friday afternoon, and the last class for the day had been dismissed. I was tending to my class pet, Yuki, my beautiful blue-eyed leucistic ball python. I had unthawed and warmed up a nice fat mouse for her, and she snatched it greedily from my tongs, constricting around it as if it were still alive. I chuckled as I watched her and I heard a knock at my classroom door.

“Come in.” I dismissively spoke, thinking a student needed help with a homework assignment. I was surprised to see Mr.Hiddleston peek inside with a bashful grin. He was wearing a white linen button up shirt, crimson red tie, and black dress pants and black dress shoes.

“…Damn, what I wouldn’t give to give that tie a yank and have him on his knees…”

“Good afternoon, Mr.Hiddleston.” I smiled sweetly. He strode in and nodded politely, placing his hands behind his back.

“Hello, Ms.Viper.” He smiled. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and startled when he saw Yuki swallowing her prey voraciously. “Gracious woman, that’s your class pet?” He laughed with nervous and baffled wonderment. I laughed and beamed brightly at my snow white serpent.

“Yes. Her name is Yuki. She’s 10 years old and a very special genetic morph of her species called ball pythons. So don’t worry, she’s non-venomous and she’s harmless… To an extent.” I chuckled and Mr.Hiddleston laughed in turn. He fiddled with his hands and rocked on the balls of his heels, seemingly nervous and unsure about something, and I tilted my head curiously. “Anything you’d like to talk about?” I offered. His face crinkled as his eyes lit up with a bright smile, seemingly remembering why he was in my classroom.

“Ah, yes. Ms.Viper, are you free this evening after you finish up here?” His smooth British voice queried and I arched an eyebrow in curious surprise.

“Considering my only plans tonight were marathoning episodes of Walking Dead, I suppose you can say I am.” I laughed, as did he. I saw the faintest shade of pink glowing in his dimples, he was summoning his next choice of words.

“Would it be too brazen of me to ask you out on a dinner date tonight? I don’t much care for noisy staff socials and would prefer pleasant quiet company with a lady like you.” He explained, tilting his glasses to stare at me with those captivating eyes and flashed me a charming smile. I felt my heart flutter in my chest with giddy excitement and I felt myself blush. It certainly had been a while since I’ve gone out on the town, much less with handsome company.

“I’d like that very much, Mr.Hiddleston.” I answered with a grin. He caught me off guard by stealing an innocent kiss upon my cheek, leaving me wide-eyed and red in the face now.

“Excellent, I’ll come by your place at 6:30, then. And Ms.Viper?”

“Yes, Mr.Hiddleston?”

“Call me Thomas.” He smiled.

“And you can call me Anna.” I responded in kind with a blushing smile.

——

The whole evening was absolutely lovely. Thomas had taken us to a local Italian restaurant with delicious dinner and wine, along with a most heavenly sweet tiramisu we shared and spoon fed each other little bites. We laughed, sharing different stories, discussed our students, our fellow staff, and personal lives outside the school such as family and of like. The entire date seemed innocent enough until after Thomas’ third glass came the interesting topics of our conversation…

“My dear, I couldn’t help but notice you don’t wear a ring and you don’t seem to have any male suitors. Are you single?” He propped his chin on his knuckles with a crooked smile.

“Yes. I’ve had a few flings here and there but nothing steady. Why are you asking me such a personal question, dear?” I shot him a playful smirk before taking a sip of my moscato. He licked his lips and nibbled his bottom lip, and something in his eyes sparked a darker part of my curiosity. I felt a hunger in me stir that hasn’t been sated in a very long time and my senses were honing in on his every move now, like a predator inspecting potential prey.

“Anna… May I… Accompany you back to your flat?” He whispered, his breath was suddenly shaky. My eyes narrowed and I couldn’t contain the cheshire cat like grin I felt creeping across my face.

“My my, Thomas, you’re awfully bold to ask such on our first date. Why do you wish to come home with me?” My voice turned low and purred each syllable.

“I… Really can’t explain it, but something draws me to you. Not just your beautiful appearance, but also your mannerisms, the way you carry yourself, your seemingly sweet demeanor but I see something… More. Something… Darker.” His voice was hushed and seemingly hoarse, thirsty & needful for something besides the drink & food we’ve just partook in.

It’s just as I had guessed… And it tickled me to know this sweet gorgeous man is the first among my fellow staff who figured out my other… hobbies… besides science & animals. This night just got a lot more fun.

“Well, darling Thomas, you are certainly perceptive. And I would absolutely love your company back to my abode where we can talk about sweeter and darker things and indulge in such.” I crooned and I heard a small moan escape his throat as he nodded with a clenched jaw. His nostrils flared as he inhaled a deep breath and sighed in relief.

“Thank you… Ms.Viper.” His voice whispered and waved the waitress over to quickly pay for the bill.

——

Once we made our way back to the apartment, I noticed he walked behind me the whole time, never by my side or tried to get in front. A good sign of obedience. I unlocked the door and led him inside, showing him around the spacious living room, the small modest kitchen, and two bedrooms, one being my actual bedroom, and the other was my reptile room, and the small bathroom off to the side with a shower and small bathtub. “Thomas, take your shoes off and have a seat.” I gestured towards a dark emerald green reclining chair. He did as he was told and relaxed into the recliner whilst I sashayed into my bedroom. A few minutes ticked by and I emerged wearing a long black satin gown with spaghetti string straps and it reached down to my knees, the rest of my legs were covered in my favorite knee-high black leather boots. Thomas’ eyes widened and sparkled and his lips parted in awe as I crossed the living room and stretched out on my couch across from where he sat. His tongue skimmed over his lips as his eyes roamed over every dip and curve of my body and I watched the growing bulge in his pants twitch and throb needfully the longer he stared.

“So Thomasss…” I hissed with a pleased grin. His eyes shot upwards to meet my gaze, snapping out of his lustful daydreams and I had his full attention… In more ways than one.

“Y-yes, Ms.Viper?” He muttered nervously.

“Judging by your behavior thus far, you’re a submissive, aren’t you? You’ve walked behind me during our entire date, never beside me, you never initiated physical contact, you asked me what you should order and did so after I told you, you let me choose our wine, and when you got here, you took off your shoes like I told you to.” I counted off these observations on my fingers and he smiled bashfully.

“Was I that obvious?” He chuckled, rubbing his hands on his knees. I nodded with a giggle and rose from the couch. He watched carefully as I approached him, letting out a sigh as my fingers traced through his soft hair, gently scratching and massaging his scalp, and his eyes fluttered closed dreamily for a brief moment before looking up at me.

“May I touch you, Ms.Viper?” He beckoned and I nodded with a warm smile. As soon as I gave him my permission, he wrapped his long arms around my frame and pulled me close in a tight embrace while still sitting, burying his face in my small breasts. I heard his moan as he rubbed his cheek against the slick satin material of my gown and I hummed sweetly, contemplating.

I couldn’t help but find it intriguing and amusing that this tall and handsome gentleman, who could easily have any partner he desired, even models probably, is sitting in my apartment, worshipping me like a goddess before I do unspeakable things to him.

“Thomas, before we commence tonight’s activities, is there anything I should be aware of? Hard limits and anything you’re absolutely not okay with?” My tone was gentle but serious, taking his chin and tilting his face up to meet my jade green eyes. After sitting in his lap for several minutes, listening to him and hearing his list of definite do’s and don'ts, I rose up and gestured him towards the bedroom. “Alright then, go into my room, strip down, and lie on your back upon the bed once you’re fully disrobed, hands at your sides.” Without a moment’s hesitation, he stood up from the recliner and strode into my bedroom. Whilst he prepared himself, I went to the kitchen for a bottle of water and a bowl of ice cubes. After that, I sashayed back to the bedroom, where my new pet and weapons were ready.

—-

Once I entered, there laid Thomas, watching me, in all his naked glory and his cock was swollen and twitching excitedly, laying atop his belly. As he laid there, I pulled out a wooden chest from my closet and sat it on the floor at the foot of the bed, so only I can see its deliciously deviant contents.

“Now, my darling. Here are the ground rules for tonight. You have two safe-words for this session: Yellow, which will tell me to slow down or take it easy on your body, and red to stop everything completely, but otherwise, I will continue to play with you however it suits me, no matter how much you beg and cry out, which you will. You will refer to me as Mistress or ma’m, anything besides these two terms, and you will be punished. Do you understand these terms, pet?” I spoke sternly and I watched Thomas’ adam-apple bob in his throat as he swallowed nervously.

“Yes, Mistress.” He spoke with affirmation and I smiled.

“Good boy. Now, lie still while I prepare you.” I crooned, untucking ankle and wrist restraints from each corner from my mattress. I outstretched both his arms straight, tying a restraint to both wrists and then pulled his legs far apart so both of his feet were almost dangling off both corners, tying the restraints to both ankles. He observed me quietly and patiently with those bright blue eyes and although his face was still, there was a glint of excited glee behind them. I straddled his lap with the bowl of ice cubes and Thomas whimpered when he felt there were no undergarments underneath my satin blouse. I could feel his leg muscles tremble and quake, resisting the urge to buck underneath me as my hot sex rubbed against his cock.

“Close your eyes and open your mouth, darling. Under no circumstances are you allowed to peek unless I tell you otherwise.” I commanded softly and he obliged, parting his lips widely as he closed his eyes. I couldn’t resist running my tongue along my own, marveling how lovely his mouth looked like this.

I popped a small ice cube into my mouth, sat the bowl aside, and leaned over him. I planted an open mouth kiss and Thomas let out a muffled surprised moan as our tongues played and toyed with the ice cube. While I continued to kiss him, I plucked another ice cube into my right palm and placed it against his chest. He grunted in surprise again, trying to pull away, but I kept my lips upon his insistently, rubbing my palm with the ice cube along his chest as the one in our mouths melted. He moaned and his body shivered, rolling his hips as he slowly began to enjoy the contradicting coldness of my hand versus our hot mouths against one another. I picked up another ice cube, put it in my left hand and placed it on other side of his chest, causing him to gasp for air as his back arched off the bed. I giggled as I slowly began to work the ice cubes in both of my hands all over Thomas’ body; up his sides, over his stomach, around his neck, over his shoulders and swirled around his nipples. Thomas whimpered and writhed against his bonds the whole time and I adored how beautifully flushed his cheeks had become during my extremely chilly rub down. Once the ice cubes had melted, my ministrations had left his body cold & wet and his body quivered noticeably underneath me. I took a towel that I had set aside and lightly patted him dry, though it was obvious his body was still cold.

“My my, pet. Your body is covered in goosebumps. Are you cold?” I taunted with a grin.

“Y-yes, M-Mistress.” He stuttered, his teeth chattered somewhat as he answered.

“Well, I can remedy that. But again, no peeking.” I teased and he nodded with a small whimper.

I carefully picked up the small metal dish that had been melting scented wax cubes upon its’ burner, smelling the delicious aroma of citrusy sweet orange buttercream cupcakes. Very carefully, I tilted the dish and when the hot orange wax dripped and splattered in the middle of his cold chest, Thomas let out a guttural cry, his lips formed an almost perfect ‘O’. I drizzled another helping of the wax along his belly and he hissed, scrunching his eyes tightly.

“Is this warming you up now, my darling pet?” I crooned, dripping a dotted trail along his collar line. He groaned as his hips bucked involuntarily and I felt his cock throb between my legs.

“Oh yes, ma’m! Thank you, Mistress!” Thomas cried out, his breathing becoming ragged and shaky. His response was rewarded with one final pour of the sweet smelling wax upon his chest again, forming a splotchy-shaped heart and his hips rolled as he growled from the copious amount of hot wax in that one spot. He was a beautiful sight to behold, laying there, quivering, his pale skin painted with orange waxy splotches and his lips panting from my sensuous cold to hot torture.

“You may open your eyes now, pet.” My voice spoke softly and he opened them lazily. His eyes were hazy and half-lidded, and it was clear he had entered subspace very well, and seemed quite blissful. I was surprised Thomas took the wax play so well and I dare say he loved it as his cock twitched beneath me. I leaned forward, nipping at his earlobe and he cooed sweetly, his voice was raspy but still so delicate.

“You look and smell so deliciously beautiful, my pet. I could simply eat…you… up.” I growled, dragging my tongue along his jawline and he moaned in response. Thomas gasped and whimpered as I bit into the side of his neck, suckling and lapping at his flesh hard enough to leave a nice deep purple and red hickey.

“I must disagree with you, my dear mistress…” He murmured and I sat up and cocked an eyebrow at him with a skeptical and stern glare.

“How so, pet?” I demanded warily.

“My mistress, you are most lovely and I am certain you would be far more delicious than I, if you see fit to let me pleasure you in such a way.” His voice purred elegantly and eloquently as his beautiful blue eyes pleaded with me. His tongue skimmed across his lips as his eyes looked down between my legs and back up to my contemplative eyes. Thomas pulled at his restraints and whimpered, “Please, Mistress. I want–nay– I need to taste you. I need to feel you writhing on top of my face as I partake and drink your delicious nectar. Let me please you, my mistress.” He writhed underneath me and I couldn’t help but coo and shush him softly, suckling and kissing the left side of his neck. He shuddered and tilted his head to give me better access to his beautiful jugular. I dragged the flat in my tongue from the dip at the base of his neck, up his throat, and gave a small love bite to his chin.

“Such an eager slave to please his Mistress. You are certainly the most enthusiastic pet I’ve had in such a long time.” I cooed, nipping along his neck and throat whilst Thomas hummed contentedly. “Before I reward you for such eagerness, I must add something to your other orifice.” I grinned mischievously and his breathing hitched and his eyes widened with nervousness. I slid off his lap, rummaged through my chest of goodies, and pulled out a black anal plug with a special surprise. I took out a blue tube of special lube, dabbed a few drops on the tip of the toy, and gently swirled it around his tight anal ring. He shivered as the lube took its’ effect, sending a delightful warming and tingling sensation around his asshole. Slowly, Thomas began to cease his trembling and moaned softly, so I took his relaxing disposition as the opportunity to gently push the plug in, stretching his anal walls carefully. He groaned and bucked his hips, welcoming the plug’s entrance as I finally seated it fully inside his ass. I watched in fascination as the plug would move slightly as his anal walls squeezed and clenched around it.

“How does that feel, my pet?” I grinned and his hips were rolling and bucking as he breathed heavily.

“It’s… So filling… And it’s so warm and wet.” Thomas murmured. His eyes watched as I began to slip off my black satin gown and took off my boots, now completely bared to his eyes. His eyes widened as my right hand slowly slid down my breasts, glide south of my stomach and past my navel. His lips parted, gasping as he watched two of my fingers dip into my sex and I cooed softly, swirling them around my dripping core. I walked towards him, stood on the right side of the bed, and propped one foot up on the mattress, allowing Thomas to get a good eyeful as I pumped my fingers into my wet slick folds. I finally withdrew my wet fingers and held them just out of reach of his tongue. He whimpered as he pulled against his restraints, his eyes locked onto my fingers like a starving animal.

“Beg, my sweet little pet.” I ordered and he whined.

“Please let me suckle your beautiful fingers, Mistress. Let me lick them til they’re clean.” Thomas groaned, and with that plea, I slid them into his beckoning mouth. He moaned and whimpered as his mouth sucked feverishly and quickly swirled his tongue around them, keeping his blue eyes locked with mine as he cleaned them. At one point, he closed his eyes as he purposely and very slowly slid his tongue between the space of my fingers and flicked at the flesh between them, suckling and moaning, and I couldn’t contain my shuddering breath and the warm flush spreading across my cheeks at his subtle yet lewd hinting. Once I popped my fingers from his lips, Thomas smiled dreamily, breathing raggedly.

“Thank you, Mistress… You’re positively exquisite.” He purred and I smiled, caressing his cheek. I straddled my knees across his shoulders, gently removed his adorable glasses, and set them aside on my bedside table and smiled down at him.

“Ready for your treat, pet?” I purred and he nodded, licking his lips. He closed his eyes, parted his lips wide, wiggling his tongue to beckon me forth and I giggled at his enthusiasm. I positioned my body carefully and slowly lowered myself onto his face, my warm mound nestled right on his mouth. I gasped as my folds were immediately penetrated by Thomas’ eager tongue, swirling and probing inside my cunt. Little to his knowledge, there were more ways I was planning to reward his eagerness to please me so. I clicked a button on a remote hidden in my left hand and Thomas let out a loud moan against my pussy as the anal plug began to thrum lazily inside his ass, which his muffled voice in turn sent amazing reverberations from my sex and throughout my body. I couldn’t contain my gasps and moans of pleasure as I slowly ground myself against his mouth and my pet decided to pay more attention to my swollen throbbing clit. Thomas began to suckle upon the tiny button softly at first, which elicited a small cry from my lips. My clit had always been hypersensitive, so the slightest touch to it was almost too painful but still electrifyingly pleasurable. He swirled the tip of his tongue in slow gentle circles around my clit, and before I knew it, his mouth had me whimpering and whining for more. To get my point across, I increased the vibration in the butt plug and Thomas groaned beneath me. He closed his lips around me again and started sucking harder, barely grazing his teeth across the sensitive bud of nerves and I felt myself climbing higher as I cried out and moaned in an unashamed wanton fashion. I clicked the remote onto the final setting and Thomas howled beneath my cunt, and his tongue began thrusting into me vigorously and repeatedly. I growled through clenched teeth, scrunched my eyes shut, and grabbed a fistful of his hair as my back arched and ground myself into his face. My muscles tightened and I could feel my sex squirt and spill around his tongue and into his mouth, leaving me breathless and panting, my mind lost in a foggy haze of post-climatic bliss. My mind snapped back to reality as I heard Thomas muffling and whimpering beneath and lifted myself off his face. He gasped and breathed in lungfuls of air as he panted.

“Are you alright, pet?” I queried but Thomas bit his bottom lip and averted my gaze.

“I… I did a bad thing, Mistress.” He panted followed by a whimper as his body trembled beneath me. I didn’t understand what he meant until I sat back and felt something warm and wet against my ass cheeks. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, Thomas’ cum was splattered across his stomach and some on his chest. I glared into his eyes icily, clutching his hair and he yelped in pain, but didn’t dare look away from my angry gaze.

“You have, indeed, been very bad, pet. And as such, you will be punished.” I hissed and hopped off of his body. He watched anxiously as I untied his restraints, and he yelped when I popped the anal plug out of his ass. I pointed out the door with an icy glare. “Go take a shower and wash your filthy self off, and do be quick. Feel free to use my towels to dry yourself off. Afterwards, come back in here to receive your punishment, because rest assured, my naughty pet, you are in for a VERY long night.”

—-

I laid on my bed patiently, reading a Reptiles magazine while I awaited for Thomas. He took less than 10 minutes for his shower and he padded back into my bedroom, standing with his hands clasped in front of him and looking like a pouting puppy that had been scolded. This did not falter my plans on his punishment, closing the magazine and set it on my bedside. I stood up from the bed and gestured for him to take my place.

“Now, get on the bed, on your hands & knees.” I snapped my fingers and his movements were swift and immediate as he crawled onto the bed, positioning himself accordingly. “Hands on the headboard and spread your knees apart.” I barked and Thomas did so without hesitation. I took out a red silk rope, tying his wrists together snugly at the center of the headboard, and then took a metal spreader bar, hooking his ankles in place to keep his legs spread. I retrieved my wooden hairbrush with a flat bottom from my nightstand and very slowly glided it over the curve of his spine, down his buttocks, and skimmed over the backside of his thighs. His body quivered and his lips were parted as he breathed heavily. I wondered at first if he was nervous or scared but I was pleasantly surprised at how quickly and how hard his cock had swollen to. With my right hand, I grasped his left cheek, kneading and massaging it, eliciting a sweet cooing from his lips and after a few moments, I repeated the process with his right cheek, causing him to make more little moans and whimpers.

“Now, I am going to give you 10 spankings with this hair brush. Each time I spank you, you will count each smack and you will beg me & apologize for your mistake. Understand?”

“Yes… Yes, ma’m.” He moaned, looking over his shoulder at me with hooded eyes.

“Do you remember your safe-words, pet?” I asked coldly.

“Yes ma’m. Yellow for slow down, red for stop.” He murmured with a hint of a groan in his voice.

“Good. Now, let’s begin.” I raised the wooden brush and sneered with a mischievous grin…

(SMACK! on the left cheek)

“One! Sorry, Mistress!”

(SMACK! on the right cheek)

“Two! Forgive me, Mistress!”

(SMACK! on the back of his left thigh)

“Three! I’m sorry I was a bad pet!”

(SMACK! on the back of his right thigh)

“F-four! I deserve this, ma’m!!”

(SMACK! back to the left cheek)

“F-five!! Please, Mistress!!”

—-

After the remaining five spankings, Thomas was panting for lungfuls of air, his ass and thighs were a beautiful shade of burning red, and his body glistened with a subtle sheen of sweat.

“Now, lucky for you, pet, because I am a merciful Mistress, I will give you one final round of punishment that’s less brutal than my hair brush, but it will sting.” I growled, sifting through my chest. I found my black and red cat o’ nine tails whip, weaving my fingers through its beautiful leather ribbons. I strolled to the front of the bed, letting Thomas gaze upon my new instrument of his punishment. I heard him swallow a nervous lump in his throat as I flicked the ribbons in the air, filling the air with the sound of soft cracking of the whip. “Don’t be scared, my pet. These leather ribbons can actually feel lovely when gliding across the skin.” I crooned, running the strands of leather over his forearms with the utmost feather-light caress. He moaned softly as the ribbons glided up and over his shoulders and down his spine ever so slowly and then…

(SWAT!)

Thomas yelped and his back arched from the sudden sting of the ribbons biting the skin of his back. I chuckled deviously as I skimmed the ribbons along his spine and further down, tickling the cleft of his butt cheeks. He let a small whimper slip and quivered, anticipating my next movement. The leather ribbons cascaded down the curve of his ass and…

(SWAT!)

The ribbons stung across the back of his already burning thighs, forcing Thomas to hiss through his teeth and scrunching his eyes shut tight.

(SWAT!)

With a different position & a different flick of my wrist landed the ribbons across his left side in a downward strike. He threw his head back in guttural groan and I gave him no respite as I strode to his right side and…

(SWAT!) delivered another punishing strike to his other side.

“Have you learned your lesson, pet?” I stood there with the whip behind my back, glaring icily at the panting man, trembling and sweating.

“Y-yes, Mistress. I shan’t… make the mistake… of coming without… your permission again.” Thomas panted, looking up at me with that glistening pleading blue gaze. I noticed a few tears had fallen from his eyes at some point during his beatings and my heart softened for this beautiful man. I decided his punishment was complete and enough was enough. I began to untie his wrists, massaging them briefly to keep the blood flowing steadily again, and unstrapped the restraints on the spreader bar. Once he was completely free, I cupped his cheek, giving him a chaste kiss upon his lips and smiled warmly at him. “Now lie down on your stomach, love. Let me tend to you.” I cooed softly and he kissed my open palm before lying down. I got out the first-aid kit and some soothing ointment, and proceeded to use both hands to rub and massage his body from his shoulders, down his back, over the sweet curve of his butt cheeks, and down the back of his thighs. Thomas hummed softly and contentedly, his eyes drooped shut as the salve soothed the stinging and burning of his beatings. As I tended to his body, my brow furrowed with worry, I couldn’t help but wonder in the back of my mind if Thomas had maybe held back from using his safe words like I asked. After finishing up, I put away the kit and the toys, threw my comforter over his body and nestled into bed next to him, propping myself up with a few pillows. I idly weaved my small fingers through his short tresses as I gazed down upon him, off in thought and replaying our entire session through my mind. His eyes opened lazily to look up at me and he smiled sweetly, his cheeks were a beautiful shade of rosy pink. He winced slightly as he turned on his side, draping his arm over my small body, pulling me closer to him and nuzzled against me. I chuckled softly at such an adorable display of affection, continuing to stroke his damp hair and lightly massaged his scalp with my short nails .

“Thomas… You would’ve said your safe words if I had hurt you too much, yes?” I whispered softly but with a worried and stern tone. He only smiled and kissed my stomach affectionately, letting his nose tickle my belly button.

“Yes, Anna. I trust you completely, and I knew you wouldn’t overstep any limits I had mention prior to our session. Even during my punishment, tied up and exposed and at your mercy, I knew you had no ill intentions. You were and are a fantastically brilliant mistress. In fact… May I ask you a question?” His silken voice queried. My eyebrows rose curiously at his tone.

“Of course, what is it, hon?” I smiled softly. My heart fluttered into my chest when his body rose up and pressed against me, and his baby blue eyes locked with mine, searching. His warm chest was flush against mine as he leaned forward and kissed me ever so softly and innocently, caressing my right cheek with affection. My eyes fluttered closed, surrendering to this sweet and gentle moment after the harshness from our earlier play. After he broke the kiss, he skimmed his thumb across my bottom lip, leaving me breathless this time, gazing into my very heart and soul with soft yet deep yearning eyes.

“Will you… Will you be my mistress?” He murmured softly, kissing my brow sweetly. I smiled warmly as I reached for something over my bedside table and kissed those soft lips again for a brief moment while I placed a necklace upon him. There was a little metallic click and Thomas looked down to see what I had put in place. It was a shimmering green snake glass pendant with a sheer light brown ribbon looped around his neck and he looked back at me.

“Consider this snake necklace to be my mark on you, your collar, and a reminder that you belong to me now… My sweet pet, Thomas.” We both smiled lovingly at one another and kissed each other again and again long into the rest of the night…


End file.
